1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotary bits for drilling subterranean formations. More specifically, the invention relates not only to fixed cutter or so-called "drag" bits suitable for directional drilling, wherein tandem gage pads are employed to provide enhanced stability of the bit while drilling both linear and non-linear borehole segments, but also to rolling cutter or so-called "rock" bits employing a set of supplementary gage pads, or two sets in tandem. Leading surfaces of the gage pads and optionally trailing surfaces thereof are provided with discrete cutters or other cutting structures to remove ledging on the borehole sidewall and to provide a borehole conditioning gage and (in the case of trailing surface cutting structures) an up-drill capability.
2. State of the Art
It has long been known to design the path of a subterranean borehole to be other than linear in one or more segments, and so-called "directional" drilling has been practiced for many decades. Variations of directional drilling include drilling of a horizontal or highly deviated borehole from a primary, substantially vertical borehole and drilling of a borehole so as to extend along the plane of a hydrocarbon-producing formation for an extended interval, rather than merely transversely penetrating its relatively small width or depth. Directional drilling, that is to say, varying the path of a borehole from a first direction to a second, may be carried out along a relatively small radius of curvature as short as five to six meters, or over a radius of curvature of many hundreds of meters.
Perhaps the most sophisticated evolution of directional drilling is the practice of so-called navigational or steerable drilling, wherein a drill bit is literally steered to drill one or more linear and non-linear borehole segments as it progresses using the same bottomhole assembly and without tripping the drill string.
Positive displacement (Moineau) type motors as well as turbines have been employed in combination with deflection devices such as bent housings, bent subs, eccentric stabilizers, and combinations thereof to effect oriented, nonlinear drilling when the bit is rotated only by the motor drive shaft, and linear drilling when the bit is rotated by the superimposed rotation of the motor shaft and the drill string.
Other steerable bottomhole assemblies are known, including those wherein deflection or orientation of the drill string may be altered by selective lateral extension and retraction of one or more contact pads or members against the borehole wall. One such system is the AutoTrak.TM. drilling system, developed by the INTEQ operating unit of Baker Hughes Incorporated, assignee of the present invention. The bottomhole assembly of the AutoTrak.TM. drilling system employs a non-rotating sleeve through which a rotating drive shaft extends to drive a rotary bit, the sleeve thus being decoupled from drill string rotation. The sleeve carries individually controllable, expandable, circumferentially spaced steering ribs on its exterior, the lateral forces exerted by the ribs on the sleeve being controlled by pistons operated by hydraulic fluid contained within a reservoir located within the sleeve. Closed loop electronics measure the relative position of the sleeve and substantially continuously adjust the position of each steering rib so as to provide a steady side force at the bit in a desired direction.
In any case, those skilled in the art have designed rotary bits, and specifically rotary drag or fixed cutter bits, to facilitate and enhance "steerable" characteristics of bits, as opposed to conventional bit designs wherein departure from a straight, intended path, commonly termed "walk", is to be avoided. Examples of steerable bit designs are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,057 to Tibbitts, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Prevailing opinion for an extended period of time has been that bits employing relatively short gages, in some instances, even shorter than gage lengths for conventional bits not intended for steerable applications, facilitate directional drilling. The inventors herein have recently determined that such an approach is erroneous, and that short-gage bits also produce an increased amount of borehole irregularities, such as sidewall ledging, spiraling of the borehole, and rifling of the borehole sidewall. Excessive side cutting tendencies of a bit may lead to ledging of a severity such that downhole tools may actually become stuck when traveling through the borehole.
Elongated gage pads exhibiting little or no side cutting aggressiveness, or the tendency to engage and cut the formation, may be beneficial for directional or steerable bits, since they would tend to prevent sudden, large, lateral displacements of the bit, which displacements may result in the aforementioned so-called "ledging" of the borehole wall. However, a simplistic, elongated gage pad design approach exhibits shortcomings, as continuous, elongated gage pads extending down the side of the bit body may result in the trapping of formation cuttings in the elongated junk slots defined at the gage of the bit between adjacent gage pads, particularly if a given junk slot is provided with less than optimum hydraulic flow from its associated fluid passage on the face of the bit. Such clogging of only a single junk slot of a bit has been demonstrated to cause premature bit balling in soft, plastic formations. Moreover, providing lateral stabilization for the bit only at the circumferentially-spaced locations of gage pads comprising extensions of blades on the bit face may not be satisfactory in all circumstances. Finally, enhanced stabilization using elongated gage pads may not necessarily preclude all ledging of the borehole sidewall.
Moreover, it has been recognized by the inventors herein that so-called "rock" bits employing one or more rolling cutting structures, and those in particular employed in steerable applications, may also drill a borehole of substandard quality presenting ledges, steps and other undesirable borehole wall irregularities.
Thus, there is a need for both drag bits and rock bits which provide good directional stability as well as steerability, preclude lateral bit displacement, enhance formation cuttings removal from the bit, and maintain borehole quality.